The proposed research would study in animals, how environmental events alter the rate and pattern of ingestion of nicotine, how nicotine ingestion alters normal emotional and work performance patterns, and how these effects contribute to the establishment of perference for nicotine and how behavioral dependence is established. Additionally the research would study, in humans in controlled laboratory settings, how environmental events alter the rate and pattern of cigarette smoke inhalation and how emotional expression is modified, thereby further assess how environmental and pharmacologic events act to increase or reduce the rate and pattern of cigarette smoking.